Captured
by Asinine Dictator
Summary: A strange Digimon with a Darkness Loader in his possession has captured Kiriha, and is broadcasting his torture. Xros Heart needs to find and rescue him, but it's proving to be more difficult than expected, and Kiriha may be running out of time.
1. Chapter 1

Nilemon grinned, holding the Darkness Loader tauntingly in front of the blonde. "I really had to work at getting this, y'know. DarkKnightmon doesn't just hand them out to anybody." The blonde didn't look up. Nilemon, slightly irked at being ignored, decided to widen his grin and step up the taunting. "By the way, weren't you the one DarkKnightmon _used _to finish the original?"

Nilemon glanced upwards at the boy's shackled hands, noticing the fists clench tighter at his words. He continued, "So, really, you're kinda responsible for the Death Generals, aren't you? Well, not just kinda, more like, mostly! You're mostly responsible!"

"...Shut up."

"It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for you!"

"Shut up."

"Man, how does that feel? Whenever you fight a Death General, do you ever feel like you're to blame?"

"Shut up!"

Kiriha lunged at his captor crocodile, but with the chains and all restraining him, it just looked like a flail. He winced; the wild movement didn't help his bruised wrists or the cuts near his shoulders at all. Or any of the cuts on his body, really. He forced himself to calm down, instead glaring daggers at Nilemon before shifting his attention to something behind him.

Nilemon smirked, following Kiriha's pained gaze to the figures on the screen of a beaten and bound Monitamon.

* * *

><p>"That jerk! Only he would leave at a time like this!" The red dragon digimon stormed about the dining hall in a huff, loudly complaining to everyone in earshot. "Eh, I'm sure he has his reasons, Shoutmon," a goggle-wearing boy reasoned. Meanwhile, a bulky beetle-like robot shared a worried glance with a small pink rabbit, and began to speak. "Ngaah-"<p>

"He's always had his own reasons, but they've never been good ones!" The dragon, Shoutmon, interrupted. "Ng-"

"I wouldn't put it past Kiriha-kun to try and fight the Bagura army himself, especially considering his attitude the past few days," a new person added.

"Tai-"

"Ah... You do have a point, Nene..."

"Taiki-"

"See, Taiki? He-"

**"HEEEYYYYYY!"**

Everyone immediately turned in shock to the owner of the shrill wail, a slightly blushing Cutemon. "B-ballistamon and I saw Kiriha leave early this morning. Neither of us didn't think much of it," the rabbit looked to the beetle, Ballistamon, then continued, "...until now."

Taiki looked to both Cutemon and Ballistamon. "Did either of you catch where he was going?"

Both answered no.

"I see..." Taiki stared down at the floor while thinking. Kiriha could take care of himself, and his army was more than capable... But, still, something seemed off. Then, an idea came to him, and he flicked his goggles as they caught the light of the room. "We still need to defend here, but that doesn't mean we can't also look for Kiriha. I'll need a few of you to accompany Beelzebumon in a search party, and the rest of us will defend here. I'm thinki-"

A sudden crashing noise interrupted the boy, and he and the rest of his comrades rushed to the front door of the castle. Both Taiki and Nene instinctively reached for their Xros Loaders. "Is Bagura already attacking?" Taiki asked a nearby Shamanmon. "Thankfully, no," a different Digimon replied, a swankily dressed Turuiemon, "But it's still not good news."

The front doors were opened, and the guards had the front gates open just enough for most of Xros Heart to slip through.

"M-MetalGreymon!"


	2. Chapter 2

"We've gathered quite an audience now, haven't we?" Nilemon commented, referring to the figures on the Monitamon's screen. Kiriha said nothing. "Haha, I bet you really hate this part, don't you, the being documented? How does it feel, to know there are people seeing you so... _weak_ and _vulnerable_?"

Kiriha clenched his teeth.

"I mean, sheesh, for someone like you," Nilemon continued, "This must be hell even without the actual torture!" The croc paused a moment, in thought, then casually looked about the room.

"Speaking of which..."

* * *

><p>"MetalGreymon!"<p>

Taiki raced ahead of the others, his "bad habit" kicking in at the sight of MetalGreymon. From the looks of it, the cyborg had crashed, then skidded to a halt just in front of the castle's great walls. However, anyone could tell that the crash alone wasn't what caused all of MetalGreymon's injuries.

His armour and wings were badly cracked, and the mechanical parts were torn and staticky. His flesh had been torn, and tiny squares danced all over his body. Taiki had seen something similar happen when Shoutmon was close to dying, and immediately held up his Xros Loader just as the xros failed and MetalGreymon separated.

"Greymon, MailBirdramon, Load!"

The two were enveloped in a green light then absorbed into the Xros Loader for healing. Now Taiki was really worried. Greymon and MailBirdramon in this condition, and Kiriha nowhere to be found...

He hadn't noticed the others had caught up with him, either, until Nene called out to him, "Taiki, this isn't good," and held up a blue Xros Loader that Greymon had dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope you don't mind, kiddo, but I got this new toy recently, and I've been itching to try it out."

Nilemon held the cattle prod out between himself and Kiriha. For a brief moment, there seemed to be an expression of fear on the boy's face; eyes widened, teeth clenched, and paled slightly. However, he quickly regained his composure, and though he couldn't keep an apathetic face, he sure as hell could keep an angry one.

Nilemon just grinned, then jabbed the two prongs of the prod into Kiriha's bare chest.

* * *

><p>Now back in the castle's dining area, the majority of Xros Heart was now seated at the long table, along with other digimon, either discussing amongst themselves the recent events, or hanging around near Taiki, who seemed to be in deep thought while staring into the screen of the blue Xros Loader. The Digimon talking soon noticed that Taiki was not, and began to hush, until the whole room was silent. But still, Taiki said nothing.<p>

The Turuiemon from before broke the silence. "Dad should be down here in a minute, I think he was arranging for some servants to keep Lopmon occupied... "

Taiki nodded, still fixated on the screen. There was another moment of silence, until Taiki finally spoke. "Greymon and MailBirdramon haven't woken up yet. If they're in that bad of a condition... And brought back only Kiriha's Xros Loader..." Taiki tightened his grip around the device, and narrowed his eyes. "We have to find him as soon as possible."

Mere seconds after he spoke, as if on cue, a Monitamon gripped it's head and yelped, "Incoming transmission!" All eyes immediately went to the Monitamon, who's screen was nothing but static. Then, a certain mechanical crocodile appeared on the screen, grinning widely.

"Hello, Xros Heart~"

He then moved out of the way, so that Xros Heart could get a perfect view of the shackled and battered Kiriha.

"Missing someone~?"


End file.
